


After Recording

by blxckro



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, Markiplier - Freeform, Oneshot, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckro/pseuds/blxckro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the usual deal, the boys finish recording and want to spend a bit of time together. But, Mark has a different meaning of "time together" in his mind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sam here!
> 
> This is my first story, a smut. Yes, I know, what the heck. I'm not really the greatest at smut, as you will see, but I do hope to get better throughout my stay at AO3. Please, comment some feedback, if you have any!  
> Please enjoy!

"Goddamn it, I forgot to press 'jump' again!" 

An exasperated whine rang across the room, followed by a laugh. "I'm so stupid, sometimes." The red-haired man took a sip of his water. His right hand clasped the black mouse of his computer, and he moved the arrow over the 'Restart' button, clicking on it. 

It was yet another day spent recording in the large, blue-and-black soundproofed room of the 27 year old. He sat in the middle of the room, the screens of his computer almost hovering over his figure as he attempted a fan-made level of the well-known game, Happy Wheels. His fist banged the desk lightly as he, yet again, failed to complete the level. His blood red hair stuck out in different directions, due to frustration ruffling. He mumbled under his breath, attempting once again the level. He just wouldn't give up.

"Come on, Markimoo, you can do this...!" He spoke, low at first, but the tone of his voice raised with each word. Soon enough, he was squealing, his body jolting left and right with each exaggerated press of key. He pressed his spacebar and at once, reached the red platform, almost missing it. The victorious, congratulatory tune played in the red haired man's headphones, and he threw his hands up.

"Yeah! I did it! Haha!" He looked into the camera with a flash of pearl-white teeth and the chocolate brown pools of his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. The Youtuber then slumped his body in his chair, exhaling the remaining happiness.

"Well guys, we done this one too. Thank you for watching this episode," He stood up in his seat, straightening his back, facing the camera. "and as always, I will see you," He pointed at the camera. "in the next video, bye-bye!" He finished his usual outro with a wave. His fingers reached out to stop the camera, fingertips brushing against the button, but he was too lazy to check if it was still rolling.

These were the usual days of Markiplier. Wake up, eat, record, and then spend the remaining of the day doing...whatever he had to do or was up to doing. He still lived with his two best friends, Matt, who edited his videos and Ryan, who had a habit of bringing in stray puppies from the street. If Mark had a dollar for every time he had to scold the younger for bringing in a dog that he found lingering on the street, despite already having his white German Shepherd, he'll probably have.. about 4 dollars. But still, he was getting fed up of driving Ryan down to the animal shelter to hand in yet another little poor creature.

On the other side of the closed wooden door stood a 26 year old, green haired man. He listened with a smile on his lips. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the handles of two steaming mugs filled with tea. His shoulder was pressed against the surface of the door, his right ear just mere inches away. He looked down at the mugs.

When the latter said his outro, the younger fumbled with the doorknob. He spread out his ring finger and pinky and latched them onto the metal, pushing them down and with a slight shove of his shoulder, he managed to get the door open. A very small amount of sweet, hot liquid escaped the cup, pouring over the rim and splashing on his hand. He hissed quietly, the burning sensation only lasting a few seconds.

Mark whipped his head around, an immediate smile dancing on his lips. "Hello, there."

"Raging at another Happy Wheels level, are we?" The green haired boy chuckled. Mark rolled his eyes and watched as the latter placed a mug in front of him. "Thank you, Jack." He said, pulling the younger down by the shirt and kissing his cheek.

This was the kind of affection they displayed every day. Stolen glances, loving cuddles, heart-warming kisses and of course, sarcasm and bad jokes. But nothing stopped them from being hungry for each other behind closed doors, in the bedroom or when Ryan and Matt weren't home to complain about underwear left in the hallway or creaking beds. The two have been together for almost a year and their relationship was getting better every day. They decided against telling their fans but many suspected the fact to be true after Jack announced he was moving in in the household of Mark, Jack and Ryan. Suffering from a bad breakup after realising that him and his girlfriend, Signe, had different views of their future, Mark was there 100% to offer only support and friendly love. Well, friendly until a year ago.

"So, whatcha up to?" Jack asked, taking a seat on the couch on the far left of the room. He balanced his mug on top of his left knee, the right leg tucked underneath him. Mark lifted the beverage to his lips, taking a small sip. He felt the liquid warm up his lips and tongue, and sighed contently as it ran down his throat, leaving a fiery trace. His brows furrowed, and it bought an amused smile on Jack's face. "Why do you Irish people make your teas so hot?"

"It's best when it's hot." The man on the couch said, having a taste of his own drink.

A tranquil silence fell upon the room, no sounds except the slurped, careful sips. Jack took the time to admire Mark – take in all his little flaws that seemed perfect in his blue eyes, and the unique, beautiful features that Jack grew to adore. 

He took in his hair – dishevelled, flat at the back from where his headphones sat previously. His glasses hung low on his nose, steaming up from the tea. His tongue, which darted out now and then to lick his bottom lip for any remaining sweetness. His chest that heaved up and down. His hands-

"What are you staring at?"

"Hm?" Jack blinked a few times. He looked up at Mark, the corners of his mouth curling, forming a smirk. "Oh, sorry, am I too hard to resist that you must stare at me?" He mocked a pose, staring off into the distance.

"Shut up, you doof." Jack said, rolling his eyes at the man. He would've searched to throw a pillow at his face if there was any near him. 

As Mark settled his half empty mug down (he got there pretty quickly, despite complaining about the tea being too hot), he turned to his computer and exited all the tabs he opened. "Did you finish recording?"

"Yup, all ready and edited." Jack answered.

"Damn, baby, you're fast."

Jack rolled his eyes once again, whilst Mark chuckled warmly. "What's your plans after sorting out the footage for Matt?"

"Well, I was wondering, maybe.. we could spend some time together? You know, cause we haven't had too much of that in a while.." The older man turned with his chair to face his boyfriend once again. Jack's eyebrow shot up in a questioning manner. "What do you mean? We already do." Jack asked. "We gotta catch up on One Punch Man, by the way." He laughed. But it seemed Mark wasn't convinced with that answer. He looked down at his fingers, playing in his lap.

"No, what I mean is..." His eyes shifted from his digits to his lover, a pause following. He stared into the other's eyes, as if to tell him what he had in mind. "Since the boys aren't coming home until later this evening.."

Jack finally caught the idea and he shook his head, laughing. Mark rubbed the back of his neck, always feeling embarrassed when he had to bring up the subject himself. It seemed easier to initiate the act through actions rather than being verbal about it. Not that Jack minded, either way. He liked seeing a flustered Markimoo try to explain what he wanted.

Jack changed positions on the couch – forgetting his leg has gone numb from sitting on it – and propped his elbow on top of the armrest. His chin rested on top of his palm. He didn't mind having some fun tonight. Jack glanced at Mark through half-lidded eyes, before questioning with a smile, "Hmm, what do you have in mind, then?" 

Mark leaned back in his black swivel chair. "First, we can put on that George Michael CD that you've bought a while ago.." He started. Jack hummed in response. "and we're gonna go into the bedroom.."

"I like where this is going." Jack smirked. As Mark looked into his eyes once again, he could see that something was different – a spark lit up in his eyes. The room's atmosphere changed – the feeling of want overtook. 

Jack wouldn't usually be like this, but Mark didn't want to question any of the matter. Maybe being busy recording and editing all the time has left him..craving for some time alone with Mark? Especially since the other boys have been in and out all the time, and the couple wasn't so insensible that they'll do it with them around. Moreover, Jack wasn't the quietest when it came to those kind of stuff, so they knew better.

"Then, I would kiss you tenderly and lay you down on the bed...and kiss every inch of that gorgeous body.." Mark continued. Jack found himself standing up, already taking small steps towards the man on the other side of the room. All the while, Mark kept on with his plans for the evening. "And then I'll make love to you, and make you scream my name."

"Make me scream, huh?" Jack was now standing above the red-haired man, looking down at him. He reached to caress his cheek, and take off his glasses. Setting them on the desk, Jack leaned down, faces just a few centimetres apart. Mark could feel the hot breath tickle his nose, cheeks and lips. His brown eyes stared at the bright blue eyes, and then ran down to his lips. Licking his own, he nodded. A crimson colour slowly painted his pale cheeks. God, how much he loved this man. 

Not even a second later, their lips crashed, eager to taste one another. Their noses almost bumped, to which Jack leaned his head to the side, giving more access to Mark to explore his mouth. They could taste the tea off each other's lips. His teeth hooked on the younger's bottom lip, pulling at it softly and licking it, as if he asked for consent to push his tongue past his lips – to which Jack granted permission and felt their tongues latch together, battle or dominance. Mark won over him.

Jack twisted his fingers in his hair, gaining a firm grip on the red locks and he pulled back. A cry filled with pleasure fell from the older man's mouth, followed by a throaty groan as he bit his lip. Jack attacked Mark's neck, nibbling at his Adam's apple. 

Jack felt strong arms wrap around his lower back, a pair of hands pulling him forward into his lap. He straddled Mark, his knees on each side of his thighs. Mark shifted underneath the latter, bringing his legs closer to each other so the plastic arm-rests didn't dig into Jack's knees.

But Jack wasn't quite done, wanting to work just a little bit more on that fast forming mark on the other man's neck, turning from crimson red to sangria purple. Mark's hands made their way underneath Jack's black top, his fingertips burning Jack's milky skin with every touch. He moved his digits high enough to bore them into his skin, creating petite crescents before dragging them back down, causing Jack's back to arch. 

It was like a game, going back and forth. Jack would pull the hair softly; Mark would drag his nails slowly down the younger's back. The kisses became sloppy; the room became hotter; the men grew more impatient.

When Mark's strong hands moved from the reddened back of his lover down to grope his ass, Jack gasped, making the red-haired man chuckle under his breath. Jack pulled away to look down at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes before letting him kiss his collarbones. He closed his eyes, letting the latter work his magic on him. His teeth grazed the bone, Jack's nerves acting up, sending little electric bolts through his body, making him shudder under his touch. The younger would've wanted to take off his shirt to give Mark more access to his body, but he didn't dare interrupt Mark.

Mark was the first one to buckle his hips upwards, expressing his desire to be touched and Jack chuckled. The green haired man placed his hand on Mark's stomach, right where the waistband of his jeans sat, as if to push Mark down – to stop him from his actions, because he had something else in mind.

He slid off the chair, and lowered himself on his knees, all the while keeping eye contact with the brown orbs crowded with lust, love and admiration for the delicious sight in front of him. "Jack, I want you so bad right now.."

Jack settled his palms on Mark's thighs, dangerously close to his large bulge, eyeing the perception standing mere inches away from his face. He didn't say a word of what his thoughts were, but he acted slowly – way too slow for Mark's liking.

He started by running his digits up and down the thighs of the other man, feeling the smooth material of dark blue jeans under his fingertips. Every time he got closer to his crotch, Mark would bite his lip in anticipation, only to release it with a little bit of disappointment as Jack retreated. The sky-blue eyes watched in amusement as he let his hands wander across his legs. After what seemed like forever for the older man, Jack finally brushed two finger against the growing tent in Mark's pants.

This caused the shorter man to gasp, at last gaining what he longed for. The younger palmed his erection, staring up at the writhing man. He felt proud – only he could get him like this.

"F-Fuck, Jack, you're such a tease.." Mark spoke in between precise breaths, looking down at his crotch and the man who caused him this problem. Jack smirked.

"You love it." The other replied, speeding up his actions just for a slight second or two before unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Mark sighed with relief. To this day, it still made him a little breathless when he saw how big Mark is.

He sat up, Mark's gaze following him and leaned down to capture the elder's lips with his own, savouring him just once more. Upon breaking away, Jack removed Mark's shirt, revealing his toned body. It took a lot to look away, but when he did, he leaned forward and let his tongue lick a long, wet stride from the base of his neck up to his earlobe, nibbling at it too. He listened to his lover's breaths, which indicated he did a pretty god job. Mark moaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the black desk chair. His hands were clutching the arm rests, veins visible underneath the hot skin.

Jack placed his palm flat against Mark's stomach, his ring finger and pinky slipping past the waistband of the black boxers. With his mouth still close to Mark's ear, he whispered. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

"Y-Yes, fuck, yes please." Mark stuttered, focusing on the hand going in his pants. Jack removed his hand from the latter's abdomen and started kissing his way down the older man's body, leaving a trail of love bites behind. He sucked, licked, kissed the skin, each time closer to the destined place. Mark's sugery scars were one of the many features Jack loved. They were beautiful, and Jack paid extra attention to them, kidsing them softly as he moved down.

Lastly, when the younger reached his hair trail, he pulled down Mark's jeans, removing them completely from his legs and throwing them somewhere behind. Positioning himself in between Mark's knees again, he brought his mouth closer to Mark's clothed member, minor centimetres away. Mark felt hot breaths hitting his erection and moaned his boyfriend's name. The sounds emitted from above urged Jack to continue.

"You like this?" Jack spoke, his voice low, as if only Mark was supposed to hear him. To which he replied, "Mhm."

The next thing that Jack did was unexpected, and Mark was almost sure there was precum staining his boxers. The younger man licked him through the thin material that did little to hide Mark anymore. The red haired man muttered a string of profanities under his breath, running a hand through his bright hair. He didn't even notice when Jack pulled his underwear down, his shaft springing up and against his stomach, until he felt the cold breeze hit the sensitive skin. To his guess, yes, it was indeed leaking with precum. Veins popped from under the skin, and it throbbed to be touched.

Jack eyed it, biting his lip, hungry to taste it. Taking no more time, he licked the underside from the base up to the top, wiping the salty liquid with his wet muscle.

"Fuck, Jack, you're killing me." Mark said. Jack wrapped a hand at the bottom of Mark's member and started stroking it slowly. He latched his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue around the tip, causing Mark to almost double over from the intense, amazing feeling. His hand grabbed Jack's green hair, massaging his scalp and moving his hair out of his eyes once in a while. 

It wasn't long before Jack started bobbing his head, his tongue stroking the underside of the elder's shaft. He used his teeth to graze the member softly once in a while. His gag reflex kicked in, not as hard as other times previous to these. Hey, two men that have to work everyday for a big amount of hours do get needy, okay? 

"Babe, you're- fuck, you're doing such a good job." Mark's praises rolled off his tongue, accompanied by Jack's name and obscenities. He tried his best restraining himself from grabbing Jack's mouth and fucking his throat, but when he felt vibrations sent through his shaft from Jack's humming, he buckled his hips up.

Jack used his right hand to fondle the elder's balls, bringing the latter closer and closer to his climax. He looked up, watching Mark's trashing about above him. 

Mark could feel it – in the pit of his stomach, deep down, he could sense the familiar sensation, clawing at his insides. His breaths quickened, and so did Jack's pace. 

"I'm gonna come soo- oh, my God." Mark moaned. His brown eyes looked down at his boyfriend, and they caught the blue eyes staring back. They looked so innocent and pure, as if to ask 'Am I doing something wrong?' Mark stared at the rosy lips enveloping his length, becoming so fascinated as to how a person could look so beautiful whilst committing such a dirty thing. "You look fucking beautiful." 

Despite his warnings, however, Jack didn't seem to have any intention to stop sucking. Instead, he sped up his pace and it all became a blur in Mark's eyes. The intensity and the sensation growing in his stomach more by the second, it was unbearable. Anytime now, he was going to cum.

"B-Babe, I'm close." Mark's last final warning was, and he bit his lip hard. When he felt a hand snake behind him and pull him closer, his member hitting the back of Jack's throat, that was it. Long streaks of white, salty liquid shot down the younger's throat, who swallowed it all. Mark pulled hard on the green hair, unintentionally, causing Jack to pull away, and the last shot of cum hit Jack's cheek. Mark's moan died down together with the high of his orgasm. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Jack smirked and wiped away the white substance with his index finger before placing the digit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, wiping it clean.

"Sorry, babe." Jack chuckled, pulling Jack up to kiss him, tasting himself. The kiss was sweet, soft, unlike the ones before. As Mark gazed up at his boyfriend, he asked, "Do I get more?"

"If you're cooking tonight, maybe." Jack answered with a wink. "And if you find that George Michael CD, definitely."

The red-haired man stood up to gather his clothes, but froze in shock as he looked towards his desk. Jack noticed, and furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

Mark hit his forehead with his palm, swearing under his breath. "The camera was rolling all this time."

"Oh, you absolute idiot."

\--


End file.
